immortalpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Goran Language
The Goran language is a variation of the common tong of Soi. Upon first contact many will believe that they can communicate entirely with a Goran as the majority of their language structure remains the same however, in certain cases words may have very different meaning. Alphabet A common misconception is that the Goran language is more simple then the common language of Soi. When in fact the Goran alphabet is much longer. The Goran language is entirely phonetic. As such this is represented in the written language. No word posses silent letters nor implied pronunciation. If you know how to read Goran you know how to speak Goran. Although having a phonetic alphabet makes it easier to adapt new words from other languages when words have sounds not expressed in the alphabet, Gorans find it extremely difficult to use the unfarmiliar sounds in every day speech. Artifacts The Goran language can track it's origins to many tribes. The largest of the original tribes was located in in the southern mountain ranges of western Soi. They spoke a pure strain of common. Legends say this was the first tribe influenced of the Fire God. All other surrounding tribes had unique indigenous languages which many words and structure were borrowed from. While in conversation with a Goran, a speaker of common may be able to follow the entire conversation with the exclusion of only a few key words or elements. This reflects the tribal roots of the nation. Religious The Fire God made a large impact on culture and religion of the equatorial people of western Soi (known as the People of Fire) however, had little to no impact on the language of said people. The people of the north were the most pious of the original followers of the cult of the fire god. It was this cult the evolved into the modern day Goran faith. At this time the fire god was a known mute until the he took the title of Gor. No traces of common can be found in original Goran religious texts. Because of this a distinction religious Goran language and common are still considered very different texts. This religious language was developed pre written text and adopted the Goran variant of the common alphabet. Highly religious Goran will lean this language. Tribal Languages The Goran Nation has it's roots in various tribal groups with unique languages. More languages are acquired through conquering and have more nations submit to Goran rule. Free Goran have no requirement to submit to the language of the invaders and as such many will keep their original cultural identities. True Goran spend periods of their lives in the free Goran land. While in these territories they may adopt some local customs including language. The True Goran that lived in these regions and have been transported to another section of the nation will then spread the customs. Words that have been appropriated into mainstream Goran culture: Gultaka: A type of ape riding where the riders stands in between the shoulder blades and on the hipbone in a crouched stance absorbing the impact and leaning toward the intended direction Gor: Highest leader. Only historically speaking is the word used in reference to anyone other then the Fire God. Gtok: High praise to any that are skilled with their hands. This can be for any profession that typically involves crafting something however in limited situation can refer to a service provided or even more rarely fighting ability. Rae: Unnecessary death or destruction. Rba: One who is loyal to the empire. May be used as a term of endearment, respect or admiration. Also has been adopted as the aristocratic ruling class. noRba: A sarcastic or degrading term for those who are less loyal or less faithful to the empire then the speaker. In most uses cases it is used in disgust to a decision made by the Rbas. Multiple Meanings Words that hold the exact same meaning and additionally containing other meanings. Linguists speculate the addition of meaning to these everyday words is at root to Goran religious ideology. Many words present in this list are commonly used by Goran religious officials preaching the holy information. Alliance: Any alliance made is made in the assumption of Goran superiority. Ally: A follower of darkness willing to temporally serve Gor. Annex: A celebrated event; the defeat of some darkness within the world. Betray: It is assumed that all those not serving Gor actively seek to betray Gor. Confront: Considered heroic and an admirably quality when done in service of Gor. Conspiracy: What all nations, people and immortals do in opposition to Gor. Convention: When done by nations it is done as a conspiracy against Gor or done to submit to Gor. Declaration: All statements from those who are wise and educated are also considered declarations. Independence: considered exclusively a negative force when it does not include Gor. Partner: A follower of darkness willing to temporally serve Gor. Peace: Cowardly escape, weakness, lack of honor. Prisoner of War: A cowardly tactic used by non-Gorans. It simultaneously denies the Rite of Sacrifice to a Goran and is mockery of the captured. Any true Goran would prefer death. Sovereignty: All sovereignty flows from The One True God to Gor; then Gor to all nations and people. Territory: Can only refer to land owned by Gor all other uses of the word are considered false. Tribute: Considered a thing of religious offering. Vassal: Honorable defeat, servant of the True God Ultimatum: All statements from those who are wise and educated are also considered ultimatums. Different Meanings Words that hold meaning that is unrelated to the original word. Foreign affairs in Goran society are typically a thing of heavy warfare or heavy drinking with no middle ground. Most words here have roots in diplomatic dialogs that the Gorans find fundamentally disgusting. Ambassador: A herald of the nation's intent to initiate war or request the other submit to demands. Asylum: Refuge of whom requests to submit to a rite that are entitled to or may be placed in the Order of the Fallen of Gor as a Failed One. Border: The territory that Gor controls or intends to control. This is always a moving and expanding region. Compromise: Whereas one party shamefully submits to another. Considered an act of weaklings and cowards. Dialogue: To demand that the other submit. Negotiation: To demand that the other submit. Embassy: A keep deigned to hold a substantial armed force within another nation's territory. Embargo: To admit weakness under a superior party. Privilege: The services performed in service to Gor and the One True God. Ruthless: A state of empowerment. Stalemate: A request of duels between generals. Treaty: Terms to which a nations formally submits. Reversed Meanings For some reason Gorans use some words in opposed meanings to all other nations. Ironically this tradition may come from failed diplomatic missions in the past. Acknowledge: To declare to be false or deny the existence or reality of something. Adversary: Someone who offers mutual cooperation opposition Adviser: An expert who intends to trick or deceive. Courtesy: To act in a rude or obnoxious manner. Friendly: Great hatred, animosity or evil. Reckless: Mark by disregard of danger and making a calculated risk. Tact: To act extremely poorly in a social situation. Truce: A statement that one is weak and cowardly. A form of extreme mockery. It can be said that this light variation of the language may have lead to a greater degree of conflict between those who speak common tong and Goran then all diplomatic failures in history combined, Sign Language To the Goran apes are as natural to society as dogs are to others. Breeds of apes function for various roles throughout from field plowing to herding goats. Apes unlike most animals are capable of basic language. Using hand signals apes are able to communicate to a far greater degree then any other animal in Soi. Because of this ability and the provenance of apes in Goran society most Goran are able to communicate exclusively in sign language. Category:Goran Category:Language